Giyuu-san
by Frozen Marsdess
Summary: Su ultimo deseo era ver a su solecito una vez más. ONESHOT. DRABBLE. Inspirado en un Fanart.


**Notas Iniciales: **¡Hola gentes! Esto es un atacazo que, literalmente, me acaba de ocurrir. Y fue por un fanart GiyuuTan medio sad que vi en la mañana. Así que este es mi primer fic o drabble (?) que hago de la ship Giyuu x Tanjirou. Espero que lo haya hecho bien. El fanart es de al0w0a en Twitter, así que créditos a él o ella xD

**Pairing: **Giyuu Tomioka x Tanjirou Kamado de Kimetsu no Yaiba.

**Advertencias: **oneshot cortito o drabble, medio sad. Espero no decepcionar a nadie.

Sin más, los dejo con el fic cortito.

* * *

GIYUU-SAN — ONESHOT DRABBLE

Viendo el tiempo pasar.

Viendo cómo todo cambia.

El tiempo corre y corre. Los días pasan sin detenerse y la gente cambia.

Menos él.

Porque él está atrapado.

Porque todo lo que quedó de él es menos que un recuerdo.

Porque está muerto y su alma vaga sin rumbo por el mundo de los vivos, sin poder hacer nada.

No es nada diferente como cuando estaba vivo mucho antes de conocer a su sol. Tampoco cuando él mismo se marchó. La única diferencia es que ya no hay demonios que eliminar y que nadie puede verlo.

Ha observado cómo la ciudad ha cambiado, cómo los edificios se hacen más grandes cada vez, cómo las costumbres cambian y la gente ya no es como su época, aunque hayan tratado de conservar ciertas cosas que le ponen nostálgico a veces.

Y sin embargo sólo tiene una cosa en su mente, un deseo. Ver una vez más a su solecito.

* * *

Vaga por las calles sin rumbo alguno. No importa. De todos modos da lo mismo. Ya hace un tiempo que dejó de contar los días en los que lleva caminando de un lugar a otro.

Sin darse cuenta pasa por un edificio que la gente llama "escuela" donde van muchos niños. No es que en su época no las hubieran, sólo que para él, eso era un lujo y ahora le causa algo de gracia saber que es una obligación para todos.

Y entonces lo ve.

Ve a su solecito.

Como si la vida le regresara. Como si le devolviera el cuerpo, siente una sensación muy parecida a un corazón latir con fuerza. Esa sensación agradable en el estómago de ansiedad y ese nerviosismo ante algo hermoso. Se siente una dicha sólo con verlo.

No siente que sus piernas se mueven por sí solas para correr hasta llegar a su lado. Camina a la par de él y lo observa: es igual a su solecito. El mismo cabello, la misma marca en la frente, los mismos ojos brillantes y mirada amable. Todo igual. Junto a él van los dos chicos de los cuales era amigo en su época. También son idénticos, pero no le importa nadie más que él.

Su Tanjirou, el que le devolvió la sonrisa que se fue una vez que falleció, cuando el padre de los demonios fue eliminado.

Le sigue a todos lados, a ese salón junto con todos esos chicos enfrente a una persona adulta. Siempre mirándolo, como si con la mirada, quisiera que no se le fuera nunca. Le ve sonreír, le ve ser amable con todos sin distinción alguna, tal y como lo recuerda perfectamente. Incluso llega a preguntarse si le recuerda o si recuerda algo de todo eso que vivieron.

Sigue al chico a todos lados y entra junto con él a un cuarto con varios cubículos y espejos. Ve que entra a uno de ellos pero se queda esperándolo afuera. A pesar de que nadie le puede ver, no quiere incomodarlo.

Cuando sale su sol, observa que se lava las manos y se mira en el espejo. Su sol pone una cara extrañada y dice para sí mismo. Hasta su voz es la misma de antes: —Desde que entré a la escuela he sentido algo raro. Como si alguien me siguiera.

Él sólo lo escucha. Había anhelado escuchar una vez más su voz.

—Pero… me siento bien con ella. Es agradable. —y se ríe de sí mismo. —Seguramente debo estar mal de la cabeza.

Pero no puede soportarlo más. Intenta abrazarlo aunque no puede pero lo hace para por lo menos intentar recordar la última vez que lo abrazó. Llora aunque nadie puede escucharlo. Lo único que dice es:

_Tanjirou. Te amo. _

Y luego comenzó a desaparecer. Poco a poco.

El chico siente una brisa fría en su frente y de la nada, una lágrima cae de sus ojos. En un murmullo sólo dice:

—Giyuu-san…

Y lo que era menos que un recuerdo se fue para siempre…

FIN…

* * *

**Notas Finales: **para las seguidoras de la ship GiyuuTan, este es mi estilo medio raro. Espero que lo acepten xD si les gustó me gustaría saberlo con un comentario, aunque de igual forma agradezco sus lecturas.


End file.
